leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gracidea
---- |} The Gracidea (Japanese: グラシデアのはな Gracidea Flower) is a Key Item introduced in . It is a type of flower that resembles the flowers on 's head. It allows Land Forme Shaymin to change into Sky Forme. In some places, people give bouquets of these flowers that resemble Shaymin to thank someone to express their gratitude, relating to Shaymin being the Gratitude Pokémon. In the core series games Price |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect games]] When used from the Bag on a Land Forme , the Gracidea changes it into Sky Forme. It cannot be used at night or on a Shaymin. Shaymin changes back to Land Forme during the night, if it is frozen, when deposited into the PC (prior to Generation VII), when withdrawn from the PC (Generation VII), when deposited into Pokémon Bank, or when deposited in Pokémon Day Care or the Pokémon Nursery. Description |A flower sometimes bundled in bouquets to convey gratitude on special occasions like birthdays.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Floaroma Town (show fateful encounter ) |- | | Flower Shop (show fateful encounter ) |- | | Lacunosa Town Pokémon Center (show fateful encounter ) |- | | Striaton City Pokémon Center (show fateful encounter ) |- | | Snowbelle City Pokémon Center (show ) |- | | (show ) |- | | Hau'oli City Mall (Gracidea store) |- | | Hau'oli City Mall (Gracidea store) |} |} In the side series games The Gracidea appears as a toy in the Japanese version of My Pokémon Ranch, after receiving the Platinum update. As in the handhelds, it is used to change between its Land and Sky Formes. It only appears if the player has the Gracidea on their Platinum cartridge. As this update is unavailable outside of Japan, the Gracidea cannot be obtained by international players of My Pokémon Ranch. In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Gracidea appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. Price |8000 |1 }} |} |} Effect Upon being used in a dungeon, the Gracidea is consumed and changes to its Sky Forme. Upon leaving the dungeon, reverts to its Land Forme. Description |A beautiful flower that blooms on Sky Peak and in the Shaymin Village. Using it on Shaymin causes a Forme change from Land Forme to Sky Forme.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Shaymin Village (from a once per day in-game), Sky Gifts |} |} Appearance In the Pokémon Ranger series A field of Gracideas is found in Latolato Trail in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs. In a involving , the flowers in the field is used by Shaymin to transform. In the PokéPark series In PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure, Gracideas appear in the Flower Zone. It is necessary to water these Gracideas in order to make them bloom. will then change form and guide the to the Sky Pavilion. In the anime Gracideas first appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior, in which , , and met and her husband Moose. The couple was on the way to Layla's great-grandmother's hundredth birthday party, and they wanted to give her a bouquet of Gracideas as a way to express their gratitude. As was traveling with , Layla bonded with the , and when Shaymin touched the bouquet, it immediately changed into its Sky Forme. Later on, Shaymin reunited with several members of in . In the ending credits, , Johanna, and Lola were seen receiving Gracidea gift baskets sent by their children. The same field of Gracideas was later seen in a flashback in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, when Sheena and visited the area. In Keeping in Top Forme!, a Gracidea garden is featured. All of the Gracidea in the garden have died except for a few. The Shaymin befriended by Marley used it to change into Sky Forme, along with two other Shaymin, and then migrated in order to find another garden. In Strategy Begins at Home!, flowers that look similar to Gracideas are seen in Johanna's garden. In Memories in the Mist!, Gracidea flowers were shown in a world between life and death, created by 's mist. They were blooming as and her mother both displayed gratitude towards each other during their reunion, after the same mist also temporarily brought Mallow's mother's spirit back from the dead. A single Gracidea was shown at the Ancient Poni Path, as Mallow noticed a nearby walking towards her. Gracidea bouquet.png|A bouquet of Gracideas Gracidea flowers.png|A field of Gracideas Johanna Gracideas.png|Johanna's garden In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Gracidea first appeared in The Final Dimensional Duel IV, having being picked up by Marley from the Floaroma Meadow before arriving at to meet up with Shaymin and ask its assistance for the final battle against Team Galactic, following the instructions in Oak's Letter. In The Final Dimensional Duel X, Shaymin used the same Gracidea to turn into its Sky Forme to fight , which was being controlled by Charon. Trivia * In , Gracideas are featured in one of the paintings on display at the . * In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, a bow resembling a Gracidea also appears on the Sky Gifts found in Sky Peak. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=葛拉西蒂亞花 |zh_cmn=葛拉西蒂亞花 / 葛拉西蒂亚花 |fi=Gracidea |fr_eu=Gracidée |de=Gracidea |id=Bunga Gracidea |it=Gracidea |ko=그라시데아꽃 Gracidea |ms=Bunga Gracidea |pt_br=Gracídea |es_eu=Gracídea |th=ดอกกราชิเทีย Dok Gracidea |vi=Hoa Gracidea }} Category:Key Items Category:Form-changing items de:Gracidea es:Gracídea fr:Gracidée (objet) it:Gracidea ja:グラシデアのはな zh:葛拉西蒂亚花（道具）